


Cherished

by 1000trillionpercent



Category: Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mark is a good boyfriend, Who's ready for fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000trillionpercent/pseuds/1000trillionpercent
Summary: He doesn't let this prize go to waste. Which each day, he kisses Ethan more, holds Ethan's face in his hands more, compliments Ethan's appearance more. More than anything, he wants Ethan to feel adored, to feel wanted. They hold hands in public every available second they can, Ethan comes into the office each morning with more possessive marks littering his neck and shoulders than the day before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> like someday ill write proper dialogue? not any day soon but someday
> 
>  
> 
> The song this summary was quoted from: [Love is a Lazerquest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BJAunaulxc)

Everything about Ethan strikes a chord deep within Mark. A strong, almost instinctual feeling that fills him to his brim, makes him hyper-aware of everything involving his favorite blue boy. Like the way Ethan shrinks away from being the center of attention, dodges being seen as much as he can without looking strange, the... sad expression in his eyes whenever he's looking at his own reflection.

He's noticed long before this, how Ethan picks his skin sore and red. When Tyler would drag him along to spend the night, he noticed the dots of pink product he meticulously covered each imperfection with. The more Mark picked up on it, the sadder it made him. Ethan tried to hide it, tried to be lighthearted, tried to make jokes before anyone else could, laughed with everyone else, but this pain seemed all too obvious to Mark. As a friend, it built concern from his core upwards.

But, loving him hurts, it stings his chest to see Ethan at such a discontent with his own appearance. It's hard, and it chips away at him. It hurts him to stay silent, to dance around the issue. Even when they were just friends, trading hints of attraction with jokes and chaste brushes of hands and fingertips, he wanted to keep Ethan safe, to take away anything that caused sadness. He wanted to make Ethan happy in every possible way he could. Even more so now that he's been given just about the best honor to call Ethan his own.

He doesn't let this prize go to waste. Which each day, he kisses Ethan more, holds Ethan's face in his hands more, compliments Ethan's appearance more. More than anything, he wants Ethan to feel adored, to feel wanted. They hold hands in public every available second they can, Ethan comes into the office each morning with more possessive marks littering his neck and shoulders than the day before. Mark jokingly tells others he's the only one allowed to touch Ethan, parades him like a gold medal. He stands behind Ethan and circles his arms around the smaller male's waist at every opportunity, ushers the younger male to sit on his lap if they're doing anything other than working or filming.

Ethan objected to everything at first, pulling away whenever Mark tried to touch his face, turning away when Mark looked at him for too long, untangling their hands whenever he was around too many friends or whenever Tyler playfully teased the two, tried, in vain, to wear scarves or jackets to hide his neck (it grew difficult due to how warm it always is outside.) It took a while before he cracked, and even longer before he returned any of it, but Mark wasn't worried about reciprocity. This was all for Ethan, and Mark couldn't give a damn if he got an inch of it back.

As time goes on, as their shared relationship goes on, he seems less stressed, and Mark watches as his acne fades to dark red patches and ashy brown scars. When he does break out, (significantly less common than when Tyler first brought him here.) it's small and, though he does have the awful habit of picking his skin sore, it clears with minimal scars.

Every morning when they wake, Mark spends nearly half an hour combing his hand through Ethan's hair, telling him how gorgeous and precious he is, chuckles as Ethan wrinkles his nose in mock distaste at the cheesy pet names like "blueberry muffin" and "sapphire gem", but Mark is insistent. Ethan's teared up a few times, eyes watered and threatened to spill over, and Mark wipes every trace away and kisses him, repeats the words, smiles at Ethan gives a choked, somewhat embarrassed laugh.

He handles Ethan like he's more fragile than fine China; like he's worth more than every precious element on the known galaxy, and sometimes it's clear that treatment breaks Ethan, like the younger male can't believe this is real, like he doesn't deserve it.

He's shattered completely a few times, sniffling and sobbing against Mark's chest and doing his best to hide his red eyes and puffy cheeks. Mark just holds him tighter and reiterates how much he loves Ethan, how beautiful he is, how lucky he is to have his precious blue angel.

And he'll never give up, never take back a word of it, never let Ethan go. Everything in him wants to protect Ethan, to keep him safe, to keep him happy, to make sure that stunning smile is gracing the world with its beauty every minute of every day. Even if he didn't have Ethan to call his own. The thought that the younger boy would think of himself as inferior hurts Mark in every facet. Regardless whatever happens between them, Mark would do anything to wipe Ethan's life free of all discontent.

He's in deep, so very, _very_ deep.

**Author's Note:**

> well thats the end of this fic remember to rate the fic, comment the fic, and subscribe to see fics similar to this one,  
> see ya


End file.
